Disability management
Disability management is the management of a disabled personnel returning to work. This covers the whole process of assessment, early intervention and rehabilitation. A Disability Management Program, or DMP, is used by employers to assist employees who are unable to work due to injury or illness. The DMP consists of several components, however not all DMPs have all possible components. Smaller programs may only include the basic components while larger programs generally have more components. The purpose of the DMP is to benefit the employer by returning experienced, trained employees to work quickly. The central distinction required to plan and operated a DMP is between the terms "impairment" and "disability". Although physicians diagnose and treat impairments, in this case employers determine disability. See also *Employee assistance programs *Vocational evaluation *Vocational rehabilitation References *Abel, T. M., & Hamlin, R. (1938). An analysis of capacities for performance of mental defectives skilled in lace-making. II. Performance pattern in selected non-standardized tests: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 22(2) Apr 1938, 175-185. *Agnew, P. J., & Maas, F. (1995). Compliance in wearing wrist working splints in rheumatoid arthritis: Occupational Therapy Journal of Research Vol 15(3) Sum 1995, 165-180. *Ahrens, A., & Mulholland, K. (2000). Vocational rehabilitation and the evolution of disability management: An organizational case study: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 15(1) 2000, 39-46. *Amedia, C. A., Jr., & Perazella, M. A. (2006). Transition of Patients from Chronic Kidney Disease to End-Stage Renal Disease: Better Practices for Better Outcomes: Disease Management Vol 9(6) Dec 2006, 311-315. *Ammerman, R. T., Kane, V. R., Slomka, G. T., Reigel, D. H., Franzen, M. D., & Gadow, K. D. (1998). Psychiatric symptomatology and family functioning in children and adolescents with spina bifida: Journal of Clinical Psychology in Medical Settings Vol 5(4) Dec 1998, 449-465. *Astin, F., Closs, S. J., & Lascelles, M. (2005). A 21st century approach to chronic disease management in the United Kingdom: Implications for nurse education: Contemporary Nurse Vol 20(2) Dec 2005, 201-211. *Bamiou, D. E., Davies, R. A., McKee, M., & Luxon, L. M. (2000). Symptoms, disability and handicap in unilateral peripheral vestibular disorders. Effects of early presentation and initiation of balance exercises: Scandinavian Audiology Vol 29(4) 2000, 238-244. *Blanck, P. D., Andersen, J. H., Wallach, E. J., & Tenney, J. P. (1994). Implementing reasonable accommodations using ADR under the ADA: The case of a white-collar employee with bipolar mental illness: Mental & Physical Disability Law Reporter Vol 18(4) Jul-Aug 1994, 458-464. *Bruyere, S. M., & O'Keeffe, J. (1994). Implications of the Americans with Disabilities Act for psychology. Washington, DC ; New York, NY: American Psychological Association; Springer Publishing Co. *Bruyere, S. M., & Shrey, D. E. (1991). Disability management in industry: A joint labor-management process: Rehabilitation Counseling Bulletin Vol 34(3) Mar 1991, 227-242. *Buchbinder, R., Jolley, D., & Wyatt, M. (2001). Population based intervention to change back pain beliefs and disability: Three part evaluation: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 322(7301) Jun 2001, 1516-1520. *Butler, R. J. (2000). Economic incentives in disability insurance and behavioral responses: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 10(1) Mar 2000, 7-19. *Calabro, L. E. (1997). "First things first": Maslow's hierarchy as a framework for REBT in promoting disability adjustment during rehabilitation: Journal of Rational-Emotive & Cognitive Behavior Therapy Vol 15(3) Fal 1997, 193-213. *Calkins, J., Lui, J. W., & Wood, C. (2000). Recent developments in integrated disability management: Implications for professional and organizational development: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 15(1) 2000, 31-37. *Cavet, J. (2000). Children and young people with a hidden disability: An examination of the social work role: British Journal of Social Work Vol 30(5) Oct 2000, 619-633. *Chan, F., Taylor, D., Currier, K., Chan, C. C. H., Wood, C., & Lui, J. (2000). Disability management practitioners: A work behavior analysis: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 15(1) 2000, 47-56. *Chapman, L. S. (2006). Closing thoughts: American Journal of Health Promotion Vol 20(3) Jan-Feb 2006, 15-16. *Chappell, I., Higham, J., & McLean, A. M. (2003). An occupational therapy work skills assessment for individuals with head injury: Canadian Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 70(3) Jun 2003, 163-169. *Cockern, S. N. (2004). Adolescents with diabetes: Effects of personal and social factors on risk, health, and illness management behaviors. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Conti, D. J., & Burton, W. N. (1999). Behavioral health disability management. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Cotton, A., Schonstein, E., & Adams, R. (2006). Use of Functional Capacity Evaluations by rehabilitation providers in NSW: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 26(3) 2006, 287-295. *Craig, N. A. J., & Maffulli, N. (2005). Subtrochanteric fractures: Current management options: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 27(18-19) 2005, 1181-1190. *Crewe, N. M. (1994). Implications of the Americans with Disabilities Act for the training of psychologists. Washington, DC ; New York, NY: American Psychological Association; Springer Publishing Co. *Cullen, K. L., Williams, R. M., Shannon, H. S., Westmorland, M., & Amick, B. C., III. (2005). Workplace Organizational Policies and Practices in Ontario Educational Facilities: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 15(3) Sep 2005, 417-433. *Cunningham, I., & James, P. (2000). Absence and return to work: Towards a research agenda: Personnel Review Vol 29(1-2) 2000, 33-43. *Currier, K. F., Chan, F., Berven, N. L., Habeck, R. V., & Taylor, D. W. (2001). Functions and knowledge domains for disability management practice: A Delphi study: Rehabilitation Counseling Bulletin Vol 44(3) Spr 2001, 133-143. *Dalton, J., Garvey, J., & Samia, L. W. (2006). Evaluation of a Diabetes Disease Management Home Care Program: Home Health Care Management & Practice Vol 18(4) Jun 2006, 272-285. *D'Antoni, M. L., Harvey, P. L., & Fried, M. P. (1995). Alternative Medicine: Does It Play a Role in the Management of Voice Disorders? : Journal of Voice Vol 9(3) Sep 1995, 308-311. *de Buck, P. D. M., le Cessie, S., van den Hout, W. B., Peeters, A. J., Ronday, H. K., Westedt, M.-L., et al. (2005). Randomized Comparison of a Multidisciplinary Job-Retention Vocational Rehabilitation Program With Usual Outpatient Care in Patients With Chronic Arthritis at Risk For Job Loss: Arthritis & Rheumatism: Arthritis Care & Research Vol 53(5) Oct 2005, 682-690. *Demiris, G. (2004). Disease Management and the Internet: Journal of Medical Internet Research Vol 6(3) 2004, No Pagination Specified. *Dempsey, I., & Arthur, M. (1998). Characteristics and professional development needs of staff working in employment services for people with a disability: Journal of Intellectual & Developmental Disability Vol 23(4) Dec 1998, 333-342. *Dionne-Proulx, J., & Pepin, R. (1997). Work and its potential long-term consequences: A comparison of 3 professional groups in Quebec: Revue Quebecoise de Psychologie Vol 18(1) 1997, 21-39. *Dooley, J. A. (2006). Occupational Disability Management: A Promise Waiting to Be Fulfilled: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 51 (8), 2006. *Drury, D. (1991). Disability management in small firms: Rehabilitation Counseling Bulletin Vol 34(3) Mar 1991, 243-256. *Dunn, P. (2001). Proprietary rehabilitation: Challenges and opportunities in the new millennium: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 17(2) 2001, 135-142. *Dyck, D. E. (2013). Disability Management: Theory, Strategy and Industry Practice, 5th edition. Markham, ON: LexisNexis Canada Inc. *El-Bassel, N. (1996). Correlates of return to work after an onset of short-term disability among female union members: Employee Assistance Quarterly Vol 12(1) 1996, 47-72. *Engstrom, L.-G., & Janson, S. (2007). Stress-related sickness absence and return to labour market in Sweden: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 29(5) Mar 2007, 411-416. *Evans, R. G., & Lawrence, S. J. (2006). Preparing for and Responding to Bioterrorist Attacks: The Role of Disease Management Initiatives: Disease Management & Health Outcomes Vol 14(5) 2006, 265-274. *Feuerstein, M. (1991). A multidisciplinary approach to the prevention, evaluation, and management of work disability: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 1(1) Mar 1991, 5-12. *Fisher, L., Gudmundsdottir, M., Gilliss, C., Skaff, M., Mullan, J., Kanter, R., et al. (2000). Resolving disease management problems in European-American and Latino couples with type 2 diabetes: The effects of ethnicity and patient gender: Family Process Vol 39(4) Win 2000, 403-416. *Fordyce, W. E. (1998). Environmental issues in disability status: Canadian Journal of Rehabilitation Vol 11(4) Sum 1998, 170-171. *Franche, R.-L., Baril, R., Shaw, W., Nicholas, M., & Loisel, P. (2005). Workplace-Based Return-to-Work Interventions: Optimizing the Role of Stakeholders in Implementation and Research: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 15(4) Dec 2005, 525-542. *Franche, R.-L., Cullen, K., Clarke, J., Irvin, E., Sinclair, S., & Frank, J. (2005). Workplace-Based Return-to-Work Interventions: A Systematic Review of the Quantitative Literature: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 15(4) Dec 2005, 607-631. *French, D. J., Holroyd, K. A., Pinell, C., Malinoski, P. T., O'Donnell, F., & Hill, K. R. (2000). Perceived self-efficacy and headache-related disability: Headache: The Journal of Head and Face Pain Vol 40(8) Sep 2000, 647-656. *Gates, L. B., Akabas, S. H., & Oran-Sabia, V. (1998). Relationship accommodations involving the work group: Improving work prognosis for persons with mental health conditions: Psychiatric Rehabilitation Journal Vol 21(3) Win 1998, 264-272. *Gignac, M. A. M., Cott, C., & Badley, E. M. (2002). Adaptation to disability: Applying selective optimization with compensation to the behaviors of older adults with osteoarthritis: Psychology and Aging Vol 17(3) Sep 2002, 520-524. *Goodwin, B. A., Taylor, D. W., Chan, F., & Currier, K. (2000). Perceived training needs of disability management specialists in five knowledge domains of disability management practice: Rehabilitation Education Vol 14(3) 2000, 229-241. *Gress, S., Focke, A., Hessel, F., & Wasem, J. (2006). Financial incentives for disease management programmes and integrated care in German social health insurance: Health Policy Vol 78(2-3) Oct 2006, 295-305. *Habeck, R., Kress, M., Scully, S., & Kirchner, K. (1994). Determining the significance of disability management: A reply to Vandergoot, Walker and McFarlane: Rehabilitation Education Vol 8(3) 1994, 255-258. *Habeck, R., Kress, M., Scully, S., & Kirchner, K. (1994). Determining the significance of the disability management movement for rehabilitation counselor education: Rehabilitation Education Vol 8(3) 1994, 195-240. *Habeck, R. V., Hunt, H. A., & VanTol, B. (1998). Workplace factors associated with preventing and managing work disability: Rehabilitation Counseling Bulletin Vol 42(2) Dec 1998, 98-143. *Habeck, R. V., Leahy, M. J., Hunt, H. A., Chan, F., & et al. (1991). Employer factors related to workers' compensation claims and disability management: Rehabilitation Counseling Bulletin Vol 34(3) Mar 1991, 210-226. *Habeck, R. V., Scully, S. M., VanTol, B., & Hunt, H. A. (1998). Successful employer strategies for preventing and managing disability: Rehabilitation Counseling Bulletin Vol 42(2) Dec 1998, 144-161. *Hagner, D. (2003). What we know about preventing and managing coworker resentment or rejection: Journal of Applied Rehabilitation Counseling Vol 34(1) Spr 2003, 25-30. *Hahn, K. A., Strickland, P. A. O., Hamilton, J. L., Scott, J. G., Nazareth, T. A., & Crabtree, B. F. (2006). Hyperlipidemia guideline adherence and association with patient gender: Journal of Women's Health Vol 15(9) Nov 2006, 1009-1013. *Hanley-Maxwell, C., Bordieri, J., & Merz, M. A. (1996). Supporting placement. Austin, TX: Pro-Ed. *Hansson, M., Bostrom, C., & Harms-Ringdahl, K. (2001). Living with spine-related pain in a changing society--a qualitative study: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 23(7) May 2001, 286-295. *Harder, H., & Potts, L. (2003). Disability management: The Insurance Corporation of British Columbia experience: Pain Research & Management Vol 8(2) Sum 2003, 95-100. *Hazuda, H. P., Grety, M. B., Lee, S., Mulrow, C. D., & Lichtenstein, M. J. (2002). Measuring subclinical disability of older Mexican Americans: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 64(3) May-Jun 2002, 520-530. *Henderson, G., & Bryan, W. V. (2004). Psychosocial aspects of disability (3rd ed.). Springfield, IL: Charles C Thomas Publisher. *Hieneman, M., & Dunlap, G. (2001). Factors affecting the outcomes of community-based behavioral support: II. Factor category importance: Journal of Positive Behavior Interventions Vol 3(2) Spr 2001, 67-74. *Hobson, P., & Meara, J. (2004). Quality of life in chronic disease rehabilitation: Reviews in Clinical Gerontology Vol 14(4) Nov 2004, 317-325. *Hosford, V. L. (1999). Integrating managerial cognitions: Disability, diversity, and the ADA. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Hursh, N., Lui, J., & Pransky, G. (2006). Maintaining and enhancing older worker productivity: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 25(1) 2006, 45-55. *Jackson, M. (1996). The use of historical study in medical research: Family Practice Vol 13(Suppl 1) Dec 1996, S17-S21. *Jacquemet, S., Lacroix, A., Perrolini, M., Golay, A., & Assal, J. P. (1998). Qualitative evaluation of courses intended for patients suffering from chronic diseases: New observation method for the continuous training of the healthcare team: Patient Education and Counseling Vol 34(3) Jul 1998, 201-212. *Johnson, K. (1998). Deinstitutionalisation: The management of rights: Disability & Society Vol 13(3) Jun 1998, 375-387. *Joling, C., Groot, W., & Janssen, P. P. M. (2006). Duration Dependence in Sickness Absence: How Can We Optimize Disability Management Intervention Strategies? : Journal of Occupational & Environmental Medicine Vol 48(8) Aug 2006, 803-814. *Kadlec, E., & Waller, R. J. (2004). Emotional and behavior management considerations for students with hearing impairments: School Social Work Journal Vol 29(1) Fall 2004, 29-39. *Krause, N., & Lund, T. (2004). Returning to work after occupational injury. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Langton, A. J., & Ramseur, H. (2001). Enhancing employment outcomes through job accommodation and assistive technology resources and services: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 16(1) 2001, 27-37. *Leon, A. C., Walkup, J. T., & Portera, L. (2002). Assessment and treatment of depression in disability claimants: A cost-benefit simulation study: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 190(1) Jan 2002, 3-9. *Lynch, M., Estes, C. L., & Hernandez, M. (2005). Chronic Care Initiatives for the Elderly: Can They Bridge the Gerontology-Medicine Gap? : Journal of Applied Gerontology Vol 24(2) Jun 2005, 108-124. *Magnussen, L., Nilsen, S., & Raheim, M. (2007). Barriers against returning to work--as perceived by disability pensioners with back pain: A focus group based qualitative study: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 29(3) Feb 2007, 191-197. *Malhi, G. S., & Yatham, L. N. (2007). Mania matters! : Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 116(Suppl434) Oct 2007, 1-2. *Marrone, J., Gandolfo, C., Gold, M., & Hoff, D. (1998). JUST DOING IT: Helping people with mental illness get good jobs: Journal of Applied Rehabilitation Counseling Vol 29(1) Spr 1998, 37-48. *Matza, L., de Lissovoy, G., Sasane, R., Pesa, J., & Mauskopf, J. (2004). The Impact of Bipolar Disorder on Work Loss: Drug Benefit Trends Vol 16(9) Sep 2004, 476-481. *McFarlane, F. (1994). "Determining the significance of the disability management movement for rehabilitation counselor education": Response: Rehabilitation Education Vol 8(3) 1994, 249-253. *McGrath, J. R., Marks, J. A., & Davis, A. M. (1995). Towards interdisciplinary rehabilitation: Further developments at Rivermead Rehabilitation Ctr: Clinical Rehabilitation Vol 9(4) Nov 1995, 320-326. *McHugh, M. F. (1991). Disabled workers: Psychosocial issues. Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. *McLellan, R. K., Pransky, G., & Shaw, W. S. (2001). Disability management training for supervisors: A pilot intervention program: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 11(1) Mar 2001, 33-41. *Meeusen-van de Kerkhof, R., van Bommel, H., van de Wouw, W., & Maaskant, M. (2006). Perceptions of Death and Management of Grief in People with Intellectual Disability: Journal of Policy and Practice in Intellectual Disabilities Vol 3(2) Jun 2006, 95-104. *Meyers, F. J. (1999). Perspectives on Palliative Care: A Chair of Medicine Viewpoint: Journal of Palliative Medicine Vol 2(4) Dec 1999, 371-375. *Michael, K. M., & Shaughnessy, M. (2006). Stroke Prevention and Management in Older Adults: Journal of Cardiovascular Nursing Vol 21(5,Suppl1) Sep-Oct 2006, S21-S26. *Milne, S. H., & Blum, T. C. (1998). Organizational characteristics of employer responses to employee substance abuse: Journal of Management Vol 24(6) 1998, 693-715. *Mortelmans, A. K., Donceel, P., Lahaye, D., & Bulterys, S. (2007). An analysis of the communication during an enhanced and structured information exchange between social insurance physicians and occupational physicians in disability management in Belgium: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 29(13) Jul 2007, 1011-1020. *Musich, S., & Chapman, L. (2006). Status report on disease management efforts for the health promotion community: American Journal of Health Promotion Vol 20(3) Jan-Feb 2006, 1-9. *Niemeyer, L. O., Jacobs, K., Reynolds-Lynch, K., Bettencourt, C., & et al. (1994). Work hardening: Past, present, and future: The Work Programs Special Interest Section national work-hardening outcome study: American Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 48(4) Apr 1994, 327-339. *No authorship, i. (2005). 1st IASSID Asian-Pacific Conference Taipei, Taiwan June 12-15, 2005: Journal of Policy and Practice in Intellectual Disabilities Vol 2(3-4) Sep 2005, 176-220. *No authorship, i. (2006). Gerontology Forum: An Update on the Literature: Drugs and Aging Vol 23(7) 2006, 601-615. *O'Day, B., Schartz, H. A., & Blanck, P. (2002). Introduction to this issue: Disability, public policy, and employment: Behavioral Sciences & the Law Vol 20(6) 2002, 537-539. *Olkin, R. (1999). The personal, professional and political when clients have disabilities: Women & Therapy Vol 22(2) 1999, 87-103. *Olsheski, J., & Schelat, R. (2003). Reasonable job accommodations for people with psychiatric disabilities. New York, NY: Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers. *Olsheski, J. A., Rosenthal, D. A., & Hamilton, M. (2002). Disability management and psychosocial rehabilitation: Considerations for integration: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 19(1) 2002, 63-70. *Pape, D. A., & Tarvydas, V. M. (1994). Responsible and responsive rehabilitation consultation on the ADA: The importance of training for psychologists. Washington, DC ; New York, NY: American Psychological Association; Springer Publishing Co. *Parkhouse, P. (2006). Review of Children with developmental co-ordination disorder: British Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 76(2) Jun 2006, 422-423. *Patel, S., Greasley, K., & Watson, P. J. (2007). Barriers to rehabilitation and return to work for unemployed chronic pain patients: A qualitative study: European Journal of Pain Vol 11(8) Nov 2007, 831-840. *Pransky, G. S., Shaw, W. S., Franche, R.-L., & Clarke, A. (2004). Disability prevention and communication among workers, physicians, employers, and insurers--Current models and opportunities for improvement: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 26(11) 2004, 625-634. *Price, L. A., & Gerber, P. J. (2001). At second glance: Employers and employees with learning disabilities in the Americans with Disabilities Act era: Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 34(3) May-Jun 2001, 202-210, 248. *Rassafiani, M., Ziviani, J., Rodger, S., & Dalgleish, L. (2006). Managing Upper Limb Hypertonicity: Factors Influencing Therapists' Decisions: British Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 69(8) Aug 2006, 373-378. *Resnick, S. G., Neale, M. S., & Rosenheck, R. A. (2003). Impact of public support payments, intensive psychiatric community care, and program fidelity on employment outcomes for people with severe mental illness: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 191(3) Mar 2003, 139-144. *Richardt, M. (2003). Living standard, quality of life and contentment: A rough draft of a model for the quality development in residential homes for mentally disabled adults: Vierteljahresschrift fur Heilpadagogik und ihre Nachbargebiete Vol 72(4) Dec 2003, 342-353. *Ries, R. K., Dyck, D. G., Short, R., Srebnik, D., Fisher, A., & Comtois, K. A. (2004). Outcomes of Managing Disability Benefits Among Patients With Substance Dependence and Severe Mental Illness: Psychiatric Services Vol 55(4) Apr 2004, 445-447. *Ries, R. K., Short, R. A., Dyck, D. G., & Srebnik, D. S. (2004). Unlinking disability income, substance use and adverse outcomes in dually diagnosed, severely mentally ill outpatients: The American Journal on Addictions Vol 13(4) Jul-Sep 2004, 390-397. *Riggar, T. F., & Janikowski, T. (1999). Special technology for the next millennium. Springfield, IL: Charles C Thomas Publisher. *Rivas-Vazquez, R. A., Carrazana, E. J., Rey, G. J., Blais, M. A., & Racher, D. A. (2000). Alzheimer's disease: Pharmacological treatment and management: Clinical Neuropsychologist Vol 14(1) Feb 2000, 93-109. *Roessler, R. T., & Gottcent, J. (1994). The Work Experience Survey: A reasonable accommodation/career development strategy: Journal of Applied Rehabilitation Counseling Vol 25(3) Fal 1994, 16-21. *Rosen, A. K., Wang, F., Montez, M. E., Rakovski, C. C., Berlowitz, D. R., & Lucove, J. C. (2005). Identifying Future High-Healthcare Users: Exploring the Value of Diagnostic and Prior Utilization Information: Disease Management & Health Outcomes Vol 13(2) 2005, 117-127. *Rosenman, M. B., Holmes, A. M., Ackermann, R. T., Murray, M. D., Doebbeling, C. C., Katz, B., et al. (2006). The Indiana Chronic Disease Management Program: Milbank Quarterly Vol 84(1) Mar 2006, 135-163. *Rosenthal, D. A., Hursh, N., Lui, J., Isom, R., & Sasson, J. (2007). A Survey of Current Disability Management Practice: Emerging Trends and Implications for Certification: Rehabilitation Counseling Bulletin Vol 50(2) Win 2007, 76-86. *Rothman, R. L., DeWalt, D. A., Malone, R., Bryant, B., Shintani, A., Crigler, B., et al. (2004). Influence of Patient Literacy on the Effectiveness of a Primary Care-Based Diabetes Disease Management Program: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 292(14) Oct 2004, 1711-1716. *Rubin, S. E., & Roessler, R. T. (2001). Foundations of the vocational rehabilitation process (5th ed.). Austin, TX: Pro-Ed. *Rumrill, P. (1999). A tool for helping workers identify their on-the-job accommodation needs: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 12(3) 1999, 135-136. *Rumrill, P. D., Jr. (1995). Increasing the frequency of accommodation requests among persons with multiple sclerosis: A demonstration of the Progressive Request Model. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Rymaszewska, J. (2007). The social functioning of individuals with various psychiatric disorders: Psychiatria Polska Vol 41(1) Jan-Feb 2007, 39-51. *Rymaszewska, J., Dzielak, K., Adamowski, T., & Kiejna, A. (2007). Functioning and occupational activity of persons with mental disorders -- research review: Psychiatria Polska Vol 41(1) Jan-Feb 2007, 29-38. *Salkever, D. S., Goldman, H., Purushothaman, M., & Shinogle, J. (2000). Disability management, employee health and fringe benefits, and long-term-disability claims for mental disorders: An empirical exploration: Milbank Quarterly Vol 78(1) 2000, 79-113. *Salkever, D. S., Shinogle, J. A., & Goldman, H. (2003). Return to Work and Claim Duration for Workers with Long-Term Mental Disabilities: Impacts of Mental Health Coverage, Fringe Benefits, and Disability Management: Mental Health Services Research Vol 5(3) Sep 2003, 173-186. *Salvador-Carulla, L., Haro, J. M., Cabases, J., Madoz, V., Sacristan, J. A., & Vazquez-Barquero, J. L. (1999). Service utilization and costs of first-onset schizophrenia in two widely differing health service areas in north-east Spain: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 100(5) Nov 1999, 335-343. *Sandqvist, J. L., & Henriksson, C. M. (2004). Work functioning: A conceptual framework: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 23(2) 2004, 147-157. *Schuessler, K., Giroux, N., & Paquet, A. (2005). How to manage autistic children's misbehaviors? : Revue Quebecoise de Psychologie Vol 26(3) 2005, 163-172. *Scully, S. M., Habeck, R. V., & Leahy, M. J. (1999). Knowledge and skill areas associated with disability management practice for rehabilitation counselors: Rehabilitation Counseling Bulletin Vol 43(1) Win 1999, 20-29. *Shah, A., & Shah, N. (2000). Improving functions in leprotic hands: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 22(13-14) Sep 2000, 591-597. *Shaw, L., Segal, R., Polatajko, H., & Harburn, K. (2002). Understanding return to work behaviours: Promoting the importance of individual perceptions in the study of return to work: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 24(4) Mar 2002, 185-195. *Shaw, W. S., & Feuerstein, M. (2004). Generating Workplace Accommodations: Lessons Learned from the Integrated Case Management Study: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 14(3) Sep 2004, 207-216. *Shaw, W. S., Robertson, M. M., Pransky, G., & McLellan, R. K. (2003). Employee Perspectives on the Role of Supervisors to Prevent Workplace Disability After Injuries: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 13(3) Sep 2003, 129-142. *Short, P. F., Vasey, J. J., & BeLue, R. (2008). Work disability associated with cancer survivorship and other chronic conditions: Psycho-Oncology Vol 17(1) Jan 2008, 91-97. *Shrey, D. E. (1998). Effective worksite-based disability management programs. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Shrey, D. E., Bangs, S. A., Mark, L. S., Hursh, N. C., & et al. (1991). Returning social security beneficiaries to the work force: A proactive disability management model: Rehabilitation Counseling Bulletin Vol 34(3) Mar 1991, 257-273. *Shrey, D. E., & Mital, A. (1994). Disability management and the cardiac rehabilitation patient: Job simulation and transitional work strategies: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 4(1) Mar 1994, 39-53. *Sidorov, J. (2006). Disease Management and its Implications for Outpatient Physician Practice: A Memo for Physicians: Disease Management & Health Outcomes Vol 14(5) 2006, 259-263. *Smith, D. (1997). Implementing disability management: A review of basic concepts and essential components: Employee Assistance Quarterly Vol 12(4) 1997, 37-50. *Smith, G. B., & Rooney, T. (1999). EAP intervention with workers' compensation and disability management. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Strong, S., Baptiste, S., Clarke, J., Cole, D., & Costa, M. (2004). Use of functional capacity evaluations in workplaces and the compensation system: A report on workers' and report users' perceptions: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 23(1) 2004, 67-77. *Sullivan, M. J. L., Adams, H., Thibault, P., Corbiere, M., & Stanish, W. D. (2006). Initial Depression Severity and the Trajectory of Recovery Following Cognitive-Behavioral Intervention for Work Disability: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 16(1) Mar 2006, 63-74. *Thom, R. G. M. (2003). HIV/AIDS and mental illness: Ethical and medico-legal issues for psychiatric services: South African Psychiatry Review Vol 6(3) Aug 2003, 18-21. *Tiemens, B. G., Ormel, J., & Simon, G. E. (1996). Occurrence, recognition, and outcome of psychological disorders in primary care: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 153(5) May 1996, 636-644. *Truchon, M., Fillion, L., & Gelinas, C. (2003). Validation of a French Canadian version of the Organizational Policies and Practices (OPP) questionnaire: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 20(2) 2003, 111-119. *Tuckerman, P. (2004). Review of Solutions at work: Practical guides to managing disability: Journal of Intellectual & Developmental Disability Vol 29(2) Jun 2004, 180. *Uslan, D. (1997). Perspectives on CFS and impairment: Proposed guidelines for disability determination: Journal of Chronic Fatigue Syndrome Vol 3(4) 1997, 75-85. *Vandergoot, D. (1994). Reactions to "Determining the significance of the disability management movement for rehabilitation counselor education" by Habeck, Kress, Scully, and Kirchner: Rehabilitation Education Vol 8(3) 1994, 245-248. *Vantol, B. C. (1999). Workplace Disability Management Inventory: Development of a screening instrument. (injury prevention). Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Verbeek, J. H. A. M. (2001). Vocational rehabilitation of workers with back pain: Scandinavian Journal of Work, Environment & Health Vol 27(5) Oct 2001, 346-352. *Vreeland, B., Minsky, S., Yanos, P. T., Menza, M., Gara, M., Kim, E., et al. (2006). Efficacy of the team solutions program for educating patients about illness management and treatment: Psychiatric Services Vol 57(6) Jun 2006, 822-828. *Walch, S. E., Lezama, M. A., & Giddie, L. T. (2005). III. Research Tools: Managing HIV in the Workplace: A Primer for Managers and Supervisors: Psychologist-Manager Journal Vol 8(1) 2005, 55-73. *Walker, J. M. (1993). The difference between disability and impairment: A distinction worth making: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 3(3) Sep 1993, 167-172. *Walker, M. L. (1994). "Determining the significance of the disability management movement for rehabilitation counselor education": Response: Rehabilitation Education Vol 8(3) 1994, 241-244. *Wehman, P. (2006). Life beyond the classroom: Transition strategies for young people with disabilities (4th ed.). Baltimore, MD: Paul H Brookes Publishing. *Weldon, R., & Sigmon, G. L. (1997). Work hardening: A dynamic process. New York, NY: Hatherleigh Press. *Westmorland, M. G., & Buys, N. (2004). A comparison of disability management practices in Australian and Canadian workplaces: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 23(1) 2004, 31-41. *Westmorland, M. G., Williams, R. M., Amick, B. C., III, Shannon, H., & Rasheed, F. (2005). Disability management practices in Ontario workplaces: Employees' perceptions: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 27(14) Jul 2005, 825-835. *Willer, B., Abosch, S., & Dahmer, E. (1990). Epidemiology of disability from traumatic brain injury. Philadelphia, PA: Taylor & Francis. *Williams, R. M., & Westmorland, M. (2002). Perspectives on workplace disability management: A review of the literature: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 19(1) 2002, 87-93. *Young, A. E., Roessler, R. T., Wasiak, R., McPherson, K. M., van Poppel, M. N. M., & Anema, J. R. (2005). A Developmental Conceptualization of Return to Work: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 15(4) Dec 2005, 557-568. *Young, A. E., Wasiak, R., Roessler, R. T., McPherson, K. M., Anema, J. R., & van Poppel, M. N. M. (2005). Return-to-Work Outcomes Following Work Disability: Stakeholder Motivations, Interests and Concerns: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 15(4) Dec 2005, 543-556. Category:Disability Category:Management